


Friendship is Magic???

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Forgive Me, Friendship is Magic, I made Miles and Tristan into Bronies, I'll Fire Myself thank you, M/M, i'm stupid, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tristan comes to the Hollingsworth mansion and sees something he hadn't expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is Magic???

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: I’m such an actual dumbass for this… Don’t ask me where this came from… I really couldn’t give you a satisfactory answer if I tried. All I know is that it probably had something to do with the fact that I’ve been watching too much MLP… It’s just a short little drabble that I couldn’t leave in my head any longer…

When Tristan showed up at the Hollingworth residence to surprise his boyfriend with an unexpected visit and a bag full of cooking ingredients, the last thing he expected to be greeted with was the sound of a really chipper sounding TV show blaring from the living room. He pushed open the door slightly nervous of what awaited him. On the couch sat a male figure in a sky blue hoodie with rainbow fabric tassels spouting from the hood. Were those… ears? Upon closer inspection, there were small fabric wings protruding from the back of the hoodie. Focusing his attention on the television, a small purple horse unicorn or whatever suddenly appeared on the screen singing. At first he thought it was just Hunter watching some cartoon until he heard it.

“I used to wonder what friendship could be!” A deep male voice sang along to the television. “Until you all shared its magic with me!”

Tristan bit the inside of his jaw to keep himself from outright laughing. His boyfriend was surprising him more and more every day. Tristan looked on in amusement as Miles continued to sing along with what looked like the opening credits of the show. When the song ended, Tristan cleared his throat signaling his appearance. Miles nearly jumped through the ceiling when he heard the noise and turned to face his boyfriend who was wearing a shit-eating smirk.

“Having fun?” Tristan said slyly.

“T-Tris… Wha-What are you doing here?” Miles’ face was beginning to fill with color. “I wasn’t expecting you…”

“I know. I figured that I’d stop by since your parents are out of town to make us a nice dinner.” Tristan spoke gesturing to the plastic bag of food. “I had no idea you’d be… busy… So, is this what you do when you say that you’re busy?”

“…Maybe…” Miles mumbled playing with the strings dangling from his hoodie.

Tristan smiled and placed the bag on the coffee table. He walked over to sit next to his boyfriend.

“The hoodie’s cute.” Tristan remarked playing with the tasseled mane at the hood. “Don’t worry. We all have our thing. Yours just so happens to be ponies. Besides… It’s kind of cute.”

Tristan lifted a hand to press it against Miles’ cheek before leaning in to kiss him soundly. Miles melted into the kiss returning it. After a second, they broke apart and devoted time to just staring at each other.

“Come on… Let’s go make dinner. When it’s finished, we can watch the show together.” Tristan suggested pulling Miles by his hand from the couch.

* * *

 

About an hour or so later, the two boys were sitting on the couch with their plates while Miles flipped through his On-Demand to find an episode to watch.

“What’s this one?” Tristan said stopping Miles from scrolling past it. “Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks?”

“That one’s really good. They’re in an alternate reality and they’re humans!” Miles spoke excitedly having gotten over his nervousness about Tristan finding out about his secret hobby. “There’s one before it too but, it’s not that good. Wanna watch it?”

“Totes. Those outfits are killer!” Tristan spoke settling into Miles’ shoulder.

Miles smiled and clicked play on the TV. About a half-hour into the movie, Miles had fallen asleep against Tristan’s chest. Tristan looked down and smiled at the brunet watching him sleep soundly. He returned his eyes to the movie and finished watching it until the end.

Fifteen minutes after the movie ended, Miles woke up to find his boyfriend scrolling through the list mumbling about how he’d have to start recording this series. Miles smiled groggily and chuckled against his boyfriend’s chest laughing when he felt Tristan shift.

“Hey sleepyhead…” Tristan greeted pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Miles’ head.

“Enjoying the show?” Miles asked smiling at the blond.

“Never thought either of us would be into this show but, I might have to start watching this…” Tristan admitted letting his fingers absently trail along Miles’ shoulder. “I really like Rarity…”

“It’s addicting… Once you watch one episode, you can’t stop watching it. I found it by accident and haven’t stopped watching since.” Miles spoke sitting up to face Tristan.

“Is that so?” Tristan held up the remote. “Wanna binge-watch the entire show until our eyes fall out?”

Miles’ smile grew even bigger as he took the remote and hit play on the first episode. He pulled Tristan closer to him and kissed him once before both of them completely absorbed themselves into the show. Miles had a feeling he’d be loving it even more now that he had Tristan to watch it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Crap: So… Yeah… I wrote that… Forgive me… I’m a fail of a human being… I’ll go sit in a corner wearing my Rainbow Dash hoodie…


End file.
